1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus whereby a carriage on which recording heads are mounted is moved in relation to a recording medium to perform recording.
2. Related Art
There are conventionally known recording apparatuses comprising a heating part (ink heat application means) installed by being detachably wound around a nozzle face provided with the nozzles of a recording head (inkjet head) (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-007583). This heating part is constructed of a U-shaped heat application frame that is made to adhere closely to, and is wound around, the lower part of the recording head, and a channel for circulating warm water driven by warm water circulation means, the channel being formed in the heat application frame.
In this heating part, heat is applied to (exchanged with) the ink passing through the recording head by the circulation of warm water in the channel, the viscosity of the ink is reduced, and the clogging of ink in the nozzle is prevented.